The Love Between Two Opposites
by Yuff-Stuff
Summary: The local ninja girl in the town of Wutai, Yuffie, hasn't seen the man she loves in 2 years. She doesn't give up on him. But when she finds out that he's coming to town she makes a promise to herself to tell him how she feels. Will she be able to tell him
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, never have. It's one of my favorite games along with other really big fans. So no need to sue anyone.

AN: This is my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think. I hope you like it because I put a lot of time and gave it my best.

It was late afternoon in the small town of Wutai, and the sun was beginning to set in the distance. The town of Wutai was small and quiet, nothing much went on there unless some stranger came into the quiet town, or the local ninja girl caused a lot of trouble. But that was the usual for this town.

The short brunette ninja girl was on her way back to her house, which was on the other side of the town. She was coming back from her visit with her father, the conversation they just had still stuck in her mind.

"I heard Cloud was in the nearby town heading this way.", Her father told her as she stood before him.Yuffie's cheeks turned crimson red, she could feel her cheeks burning as the thought of Cloud ran through her mind.

"H-how did you hear about that?" She responded with hesitation, as her hands began to shake. The thought of Cloud still running through her mind, as she clenched her fists to try and get her hands to stop shaking.

"There are people from this town who go out of town and come back, or have you forgotten, Yuffie?", Her father said as he crossed his arms across his chest. He noticed that she was trembling.

"How come you're so shaken up about it?...I know you had a thing for him but I thought you'd get over it after 2 years.", He said dropping his arms to his sides.

"You don't just forget about love, Dad. You make it seem like he left me to make me miserable. He didn't, I just haven't told him how I feel. I'm going back to the house, good night Dad." She said as she turned on her heel walking out of the large tower they were in.

After that moment of thought, she sighed. She walked up to her front door, raising her hand to open it. She was about to open her door when she began to hear footsteps from the front gate which wasn't that far away from her house. She froze. Her whole body not being able to move as she knew by the sound of that person's footsteps, that it was in fact the love of her life, Cloud Strife.

'Be calm. Act yourself. You'll tell him when the time is right.' She thought to herself as her body began to turn around to face him. Under the gate stood a tall, blond spikey haired man. His large sword wrapped up as if it were a mummy. He stood there staring at her for a moment. Then he began to walk towards her.

When he approached her he began to speak, "Hello, Yuff." he said as he patted her head, ruffling her hair a bit. 2 years ago he was the silent type, but this time it seemed as thought he's changed. Like he's gotten a lot more sweeter and kind hearted.

"Hello, spikey ass.", she responded with a grin curving on her lips, as she began fixing her hair. Inside she was so happy to see him, but she had to play it off as if she didn't care about him and all she wanted was his materia, like she had when they were on their big adventure.

"Do you have any new materia I can steal later on?", she kept the grin on her face, trying so hard not to blush. So far it was working. Her cheeks were pale with just a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Well, now that you said something I just won't fall asleep tonight.", he laughed seeing the pouting look on her face. It took her a few seconds as she then perked up.

"Wait, you plan on staying the night?", she said trying to keep a smile from off her face.

"I planned on it. Figured I'd stay a night or so just to visit and catch up on stuff. Unless you don't want me to stay.", he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Of course I want you---", she started off with much enthusiasm then quickly trying to fix her tone.

"I mean if you want to, I don't care. There's an extra room in the house you can use.", She said acting as if she never said anything about wanting him to stay.

"Do you mind if I go ahead and get settled in? There's actually something I came here to talk to you about.", his face as serious as it had been since the last time she saw him. His mako filled eyes looking down upon her as if it was something important.

"Umm sure, follow me." she said as she turned around sliding the front door open. The house wasn't too fancy. A couple of paintings on the wall here and there. The furniture consisting of a small leather couch, a small leather chair across from the couch, a rectangle bookshelf beside the chair and a medium sized color t.v. in the corner. The kitchen door to the left as they walked in.

She led him down the hallway, which was on the right side of the front door, she walked to the door of the 3rd room to the right, and slowly slid the door open. There wasn't anything really in the room except for a bed and a small wooden night stand which was beside the bed. In the left side of the room was a small empty closet which also had sliding doors as well as the door to the room.

"Here ya go.", Yuffie said as she opened the door more.

"It isn't anything fancy but..atleast it's a room.", she then said after seeing the blank look on his face as he looked around the room.

"No, it's fine...", Cloud began as he looked at her.

"Do you mind sitting down...?..I need to tell you something.", he said as he walked over to the bed sitting down, after setting his sword against the wall.

"Umm sure.", she was kinda nervous, because she didn't know what was coming. Maybe he wanted to tell her that one of their friends had passed away or him and Tifa are getting married. It was obvious that Cloud and Tifa liked each other but they didn't like to admit it. She shook the thoughts out of her head as she walked into the room and sat beside him on the bed.

"T-this..isn't easy at all..but I might as well get it over with." he began as his cheeks started to turn a rose red.

'What the hell?...Is he blushing?' Yuffie thought to herself as she stared at the man sitting beside her. It was obvious he was hesitant about telling her what he wanted to tell her. So she wasn't going to try to be mean and rush him.

"When...you and I first met..I thought you were kinda immature and childish..but that's when I thought anyone was annoying and I had my mind set on one thing. But after I started to get to know you..I actually started to have feelings for you...feelings I've never felt for anyone before. Yeah, at one time I had a thing for Tifa. But this feeling is so much stronger than what I had for Tifa.", Cloud stared at the floor as he told Yuffie what he had to say. He was so nervous that if he would have looked her in the eye he would have started to studder and wouldn't be able to tell the rest.

"Then..after our big adventure we had. We all split up and went our own ways again. I got scared. And I know that it's amazing hearing that from me...that I got scared. But I was scared because I thought I'd never see you again. My heart was crying and screaming out for me to tell you to stay with me..and not to leave but my lips wouldn't move. So in silence, I watched you walk away. Then not long after that I began to start a whole new adventure. There wasn't one second when I didn't think about you. I felt as if I would wither and die if I didn't atleast see you and hear your voice one more time. So..I came to see you..and swore to myself I'd tell you how I feel.", Cloud finished his story and sat in silence. He finally looked up to her, his mako eyes so serious. And for the first time it looked as if he was going to cry.

She sat there in disbelief. 'Am I dreaming? Can the guy I love really being saying this to me? Someone pinch me.' Yuffie thought as he told his story. When he finished she stared at him. She lifted her right arm and reached over to her left arm her index finger and her thumb pinching her skin as she then said in a low whisper, "Ow."

She couldn't believe it. She wasn't dreaming! For the first time in her entire life she was really and truely happy. Yuffie finally wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her into a close embrace. Tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to tell you how I feel about you. I never thought you liked me. Now I can finally tell you...Cloud..I love you." Tears ran down her cheeks as the words 'I love you' slipped from her lips.

Cloud's eyes widened as she said those words. He then just smiled, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. He finally spoke the words he'd been wanting to say for a very long time, "I love you too, Yuffie."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, never have. It's one of my favorite games along with other really big fans. So no need to sue anyone.

AN: Sorry it took so long to get Chapter 2. A lot has been happening but atleast Chapter 2 is up!

As the young ninja girl, and the ex-soldier sat there in the guest room on the bed hugging, a loud beeping sound was heard. Yuffie lifted her head off Cloud's shoulder and looked around. The room then began to fade away as she then saw complete darkness. She realized she was just dreaming. She opened her eyes slowly as she brought herself to sit up into a sitting position. She lifted her hand, turning off her small alarm clock which was sitting by her bed on a small end table.

"It seemed so real...", Yuffie said as she slipped her feet out of the covers and onto the floor. She stood up, walking out of her room and into the nicely cleaned kitchen. She opened the fridge taking out a small jug of orange juice, popping off the top and taking a few sips, before putting the top back on and putting it back into the fridge. As she closes the fridge door there's a knock at the door. Not noticing she's in her pajamas, which was just a long t-shirt that barely covered her up, she walked over to the door sliding it open. She stood there in shock, not being able to move or speak, there stood Cloud looking at her with his usual serious face. Finally coming out of her shock she was able to speak.

"L-long time no see, eh Cloud?", She said smiling nervously.

"I guess...", He replied with no emotion as she walked in sitting on the couch. Finally Yuffie realized she was in her pajamas she just smiled and said, "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." She walked through the dark hallway and into her room, changing into her normal ninja attire.

"Okay.", She said walking out of the hallway and into the living room as she sat beside him on the couch.

"So, what brings you into town?", She said looking at him. She knew something was wrong because he stared at the floor and didn't look up.

"......Tifa is sick. They said she might die but there's a 15 chance she might live. I've been by her side for 3 weeks straight...and I needed to get away. I can't stand to see her like that. So, I thought I'd come here and visit for a bit... you don't mind do you??" He said emotionless as he finally looked up at her with his mako filled eyes.

Yuffie was shocked. Tifa had always been so healthy and she had always been a fighter. ...How did she get sick? She was going to find out. People don't ask questions for nothing. "How did she get sick?" She said trying not to cry. Tifa was a very close friend but in another way a rival. She had Cloud's heart, but this wasn't the time to let the rival side of this come out.

"......I don't wanna talk about it.", He said turning his head back towards the floor. He was right though. He came to get away from all that not to come and have people ask questions about it.

"Alright then, you can stay if you want. But you really don't have to ask I mean this town is open for every---...wait let me rephrase that. This town is open for everyone except that damn Cait Sith. The last time he was here he knocked a hole in my wall and it took me a month to fix it!??!!.", Yuffie's face expression turned suddenly as Cloud then let out a soft chuckle as he stood up, his face turning back to it's usual seriousness.

"Alright, well...I thought I'd let you know I was in town then. I'm going to go check into the Inn...I'll be back later, okay?", Without hearing her reply he walked out of the door, sliding it close again heading off towards the Inn.

"Ummm...okay??. Jesus didn't even let me answer. Oh well.", She laid down on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Tifa is sick. Later on she was going to ask him if there was a cure and then if there was they were going to go find it. She nodded to her thoughts falling asleep.

Yuffie finally woke up, opening her eyes slowly she sat up rubbing them. It was starting to get dark already.

"I've been asleep THIS long!??!", She said to herself. She shrugged as she stood up stretching. She noticed a small folded up piece of paper laying on the floor by the door and walked over to it opening it. The note was from Cloud.

Hey Yuffie,

You were asleep so I didn't think I'd wake you. I'm sorry I wouldn't tell you anything earlier today. So now I will. Tifa has a rare sickness called Forest Fumes, you might have heard of it. The only way she can be healed is by finding an herb which only grows in the mountains called Twink Herb. That's the real reason why I'm here. To find that herb in the mountains here. I saw it 2 years ago when I was here before. I'm sorry I didn't tell you...

Cloud

Yuffie dropped the note suddenly the rival part of this was coming out of her.

"He only came here because of that stupid herb...just to save Tifa. He didn't come here to see me...I don't even think he wanted to see me...",She said to herself walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a box ontop of the fridge opening it. Inside was a couple of pieces of an herb.

"If this is what he wants then he can have it.", She said walking out of the house and walking to the Inn. She knew she shouldn't feel this way. Not while Tifa is sick. But inside all she wanted to do was yell out in anger and cry out in sadness. It was too much for her. She thought the sooner he left the sooner she could try to forget about it. This wasn't the first time he hurt her...not by a long shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, never have. It's one of my favorite games along with other really big fans. So no need to sue anyone.

AN: I really am sorry it took SO long to get Chapter 2, I'm trying to get them in as soon as I can. I just had a lot happening while I was still writing Chapter 2. Well it's out and here's Chapter 3!

Yuffie stood there infront of Cloud's Inn room door, hesitating. Part of her wanted to give him the herbs and part of her didn't. She finally forced herself to knock on the door trying to look as happy as she could be. After a few seconds Cloud opened the door.

"...Uum..here Cloud. I keep a secret stash of it in my house. It's also used for cooking things. Well I hope Tifa gets better and I hope everything will turn out fine.", As she said this she turned around beginning to walk off. Cloud knew something was wrong, she just looked so sad and miserable.

"Umm Yuffie, what's wrong?", Cloud asked standing there in the doorway. Yuffie stopped. She didn't even turn around to look at him. Trying to sound as cheerful as always she said, "Nothing!"

With that she quickly walked away, out of the Inn, out of his sight. She ran to her house running to her room as she flung herself onto her bed and buried her head into her pillow crying. That's all she ever wanted to do is cry, cry until she can't cry anymore.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Yuffie sat up quickly, wiping her eyes really good and went to the door opening it. There stood Cloud holding his packed things and the herbs in his hand.

"Well, I'm leaving. I can't sleep cause I'm so excited to see Tifa and to hear her voice again.", He said smiling a tiny bit.

"Well, I hope you two are happy.", Yuffie replied. Trying to make herself sound happy.

"Yuffie, what's wrong with you?",Cloud said a bit worried.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Give Tifa a hug for me and tell her I hope she gets better.", Yuffie said smiling. She then shut the door. Walking over to the couch, she felt her tears beginning to form, trying to hold them back she sniffed a bit. She didn't care anymore she was just going to let the tears come.

Then she heard another knock at the door, trying to wipe away her tears she smiled opening the door. Once more there stood Cloud.

"Yuffie, I want you to come with me. It would mean a lot to Tifa if you came to see her.", Cloud said staring at her with his usual emotionless face.

"....Okay. Let me pack some things.", She said, walking into her hallway and into her room grabbing a bag and throwing things in there. This was gonna be a painful trip for her, emotionally,....but she wanted to see Tifa again. Even though they were rivals, they were still great friends in times of need.

She finished packing her things, as she zipped the bag up and put it on her shoulder, walking to the door.

"Okay...lets go.", She said shutting the door behind her. Cloud nodded and they began to walk out of the small village known as Wutai. With their backs facing the village and them facing forward they were prepared for the long journey ahead.

AN: Sorry if this Chapter seemed so short. I'll make it longer next time. That's a promise! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, never have. It's one of my favorite games along with other really big fans. So no need to sue anyone.

AN: Oh my god! I'm SOO sorry! I haven't written any chapters since last year but I've been haveing a rough time so I guess it slipped my mind! But atleast I'm updated now:P Sorry for SUCH the long wait! I love you guys!

Cloud and Yuffie were out of town. Yuffie looked around and sighed softly to herself, muttering to Cloud, "This is gonna be a LOOONG trip."...Cloud gave a very soft chuckle, "You think we're going to walk all the way there?". Suddenly, Cloud put his fingers to his lips letting out a big, loud whistle as two beautiful, black chocobos ran towards them.

"I figured I could get you to come back with me so I brought 2.", Cloud said walking up to one and hopping on it's back. "Wow, you really think things through.", Yuffie commented as she hopped onto the other Chocobo. Not even a second later they were already running as fast as they could, across the ocean, and across the lands. Finally they came up to a small village in the middle of nowhere called "Aroni". They hopped of the Chocobos and entered into the town, Cloud quickly walked to the house near the entrance. The house was small but very cute. It was a red brick house, with a porch wrapped around the front of the house. Yuffie thought to herself, "I'll never forget this day...because I've never seen the sky so blue..".

She then made her way into the house, seeing all her old friends standing around in the first room. They all gasped and smiled widely when they saw Yuffie, they came up and hugged her and told her how much they missed her. Which she really wasn't quite listening because she was staring at the door to the right of her. It was the only other room in the house so that was probably where Tifa was.

Yuffie was worried about Tifa but then again she was worried about how Cloud felt about her. She then decided she needed to step out for fresh air. So she turned to the door walking out onto the porch. She propped her elbows onto the railing of the porch, and stared at the beautiful, sunset orange sky. The sun was setting and it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She thought of how much she loved Cloud and how much he loved Tifa and not her. She also thought about Tifa's sickness. There was so much on her mind and she didn't know what to do anymore. So she decided that it was a bad idea for her to come and that in the morning she was heading back home to only hope to forget about Cloud because obviously, he didn't care for her the same way she did for him.

Meanwhile inside, the doctor came out of the room looking at the group in the house. "She should recover in about 3 days. I gave her the Twink Herb and she's resting." the Doctor said, walking out the door and off the porch towards the small hospital alittle bit down the way.

Everyone inside started cheering, Yuffie was happy, don't get her wrong, but she was just so torn up inside. Cloud then suddenly walked out onto the porch standing beside her. Yuffie kept her gaze toward the sky, sensing his presence. "You know..I'm glad she'll be okay...but I'm also kind of worried about you..you're acting kinda funny. You don't wanna be around anyone or anything..what's up?" Cloud spoke softly.

"It's nothing.", Yuffie said keeping her gaze at the sky which is now dark, and a few stars shining above. Cloud reached up, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I'm not stupid, Yuff. What's wrong?" Cloud said, this time his voice alittle worried sounding. Yuffie sighed softly, turning toward him.."I need to tell you something...I'm..in love with you. I've always loved you...I've just never said it."

Cloud looked alittle surprised his face then turned into a frown, "But...I love..Tifa...I'm sorry I can't return your feelings...I'm really sorry."...Yuffie's eyes began to fill with tears as she turned around, "I knew it was a bad idea to come here..look give Tifa a hug for me and tell her I'm glad she's okay..I'm going home." and with that Yuffie walked off the porch and out of town, leaving Cloud there with a hurt expression on his face...

To be Continued in Chapter 4.-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, never have. It's one of my favorite games along with other really big fans. So no need to sue anyone.

AN: I'm really sorry the last chaper was so short, I'll try to make this one longer! I love you guys!

Yuffie walked through an unknown forest trying to find her way back home. Cloud was stuck in her mind and it was hurtful all the things he said. She already knew he loved Tifa, but she was hoping that maybe, just _maybe _he might love her. Yuffie felt like it was over for her, like she had nothing to live for now. A broken heart was very painful, and she never wanted to experience anything like it again.

Yuffie made her way out of the forest and saw her home, the town of Wutai, a long distance away as if it was a small dot infront of her, but she was home. She decided she was just going to hang out int he huge, long field surrounding the town. So, she found a comfortable spot on the ground and sat down, laying back and staring up at the beautiful, blue sky. She had camped out in the forest the night before and thought that nothing can be as uncomfortable as the hard, cold ground.

'I'm stupid to ever think I could get him to love me...', Yuffie thought to herself staring at the bright blue sky. Suddenly, an arrow came out of nowhere and shot into her side. She grabbed at her side quickly, groaning out in pain. Her eyes then began to weaken as a blur of a tall figure walked beside her, picking her up and pulling her over his shoulder. Yuffie then, completely passed out.

Cloud sat beside Tifa, in a chair staring at her, watching her rest. She looked so sweet when she was sleeping, like a sweet sweet child, but somehow Yuffie was on his mind and he couldn't figure out why. Then, he finally realized he _did _love Yuffie, but then he thought about his feelings for Tifa. 'Maybe those are feelings of..friendship...with Tifa.', Cloud thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Cloud stood up, and walked to the front door opening it. There stood, Yuffie's father. "Hello.", said Cloud. "Where is my daughter? I need to speak with her.", Yuffie's father spoke up, getting right to the point.

Cloud blinked in confusement, "She left for home last night, she should have beent here by now.". Yuffie's father began to tremble as he turned his back to the blonde, spikey haired boy.

"Is something wrong, sir?", Cloud said calmly. "Yeah, there's a man I've known for years, who killed my wife because he wanted to turn Wutai into a junkie, soldier camp. I turned him down and he became very angry so a couple of days later he killed my wife, and ran off. He's still trying to find ways to bring sadness upon me because he still wants Wutai only for a different reason..I'm scared he might try to kill Yuffie..."Yuffie's Father explained.

Cloud, gasped softly, running out of the door and out of town. He was going to find her no matter what. Suddenly, he realized that he knew exactly where to find her, he didn't know how but he knew where to find her, but he did. He rode his chocobo quickly to Wutai, running into the mountains. Sure enough there was Yuffie tied to the mountain as if she was on a cross. A tall man with dark brown hair and who looked about 25, smiled up at her softly, a bloody arrow sticking out of her side and a gash on her arm, blood running down the side of her arm, and dripping off where her armpit was and onto the ground. Yuffie was still passed out.

Cloud's mako filled eyes were glaring at the man standing there. 'You touch her and I swear to GOD...I will make you suffer so bad you're gonna wish your mother never had you..' Cloud thought to himself. Finally the man turned and looked at Cloud, smiling. "So, it starts...", he said softly as the two stood there staring at each other...

To be Continued in Chapter 6--


End file.
